Marilyn Manson
(American hard and glam rock band/singer) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = A |range = A |persistence = A |precision = A |potential = C |colors = StoneOcean }} is a Stand granted to Miraschon via a Stand disc; featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Marilyn Manson is a humanoid Stand of average height and a masculine figure. The middle of its forehead bears a small vertical slot, and a digital counter crosses the middle of its face. Its hands are small, metallic hooks or pincers of four fingers. Marilyn Manson typically phases in and out of people's shadows.SO Chapter 37, The Collector Marilyn Manson (4) It's white and brown in the colored manga. Abilities Marilyn Manson is an Stand revolving around games and bets. Although it needs the User and the victim to agree on betting with each other and will not even protect its User, Marilyn Manson is invincible when it reaps its victims' debts. The only way to get rid of Marilyn Manson is to force the user to cancel it. Debt Collection After the User and a potential victim bet on something and the victim loses, Marilyn Manson comes to collect the wager or anything equivalent.SO Chapter 36, The Collector Marilyn Manson (3) Like Osiris and Atum, Marilyn Manson activates after Miraschon or even itself makes a bet with someone. If the person with whom Miraschon bets with loses, Marilyn Manson materializes near them and proceeds to take from them any possession of value in order to pay up. Money directly flies into Marilyn Manson's hooks, but it can also mutilate the victim to take valuable body parts to sell to the black market, like gold teeth or their liver. It thinks by itself of what to collect in order to have the equivalent of the wager but refuses to collect anything that doesn't rightfully belong to the victim like stolen money, knowing this thanks to its ability to read the victim's mind. Marilyn Manson claims that it is merely the "shadow within the loser's heart", who has recognized even slightly their loss, and therefore it cannot be attacked either by the loser or any ally. Hits simply phase through Marilyn Manson. It has been described in its stats as the victim acknowledging their fault and being unconsciously unable to defend themselves against what they recognize as a "legitimate" debt collection.Volume 68, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 37, The Collector Marilyn Manson (4) Likewise, Marilyn Manson can overpower a Stand User who thinks of attacking Miraschon directly. Marilyn Manson unfairly allows its User to cheat in order to win the bet, but on the other hand recognizes immediately whenever its targets cheat and will consider cheating an automatic loss. Thinking of beating up Miraschon in order to stop Marilyn Manson also counts as cheating. On the other hand, the User can still be coerced into returning whatever Marilyn Manson has collected, potentially saving a dying victim.SO Chapter 39, The Collector Marilyn Manson (6) Chapters * * }} Trivia *Araki was inspired to create Marilyn Manson after thinking about how it'd be creepy to have someone spying on others through their hair.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 *Marilyn Manson has a habit of declaring "Good!" whenever the opponent confirmed a wager, a throwback reference to Daniel J. D'Arby, who would also declare "Good!" whenever an opponent confirmed a wager. Gallery MarilynManson stats.png| Chapter 631.jpg|SO Chapter 37 References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands Category:DISC Stands